It's About Time
by Red Witch
Summary: After 'Blind Alley' while the rest of the XMen react to the news Scott and Jean are a couple FINALLY!, Scott finds himself in an embarassing situation as Jean offers to take care of him.


**I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. Well surprise, surprise Scott and Jean are together at last. What a shock huh folks? Well I just had some thoughts in my head on how the other X-Men would react to this situation. As well as a few…(ahem) slightly less than virtuous ideas as well. Okay I admit it. I'm evil. **

**It's About Time**

"So how is he?" Xavier asked. 

"He's dehydrated and rather weak," Hank told him. "His cuts look more serious than they really are and he's heavily bruised. But it could have been a lot worse. He was lucky we found him when we did."

"Yes," Xavier sighed. "Now Mystique is loose we have to be more vigilant than ever. She may even try to contact the Brotherhood again. Then they could be a real problem." 

"Not that they already are. I believe a certain Supercilious Speedster paid us a little visit while you were away," Hank pointed to some graffiti written on the wall of the mansion. It said : BROTHERHOOD RULES! SO THERE! HA! HA! HA! PIETRO RULES! 

"Wonderful," Xavier sighed. "I thought Cerebro detected Quicksilver at the Brotherhood house a while ago. This confirms it. Wait a minute, I just realized something. You didn't take too long in examining Scott. Did you take care of his injuries already?" 

"Oh I decided to delegate that job to my nurse," Hank grinned.

************************************************************************

"Jean for crying out loud I don't need your help," Scott yelped inching away from her on the bed.

"Scott you're weak and dehydrated," Jean stood over him shaking her head. 

"I'm not that weak and dehydrated!" Scott protested. He was bare chested wearing only his pants. 

"You need a shower," Jean told him. 

"I can do it myself thank you very much," Scott said sitting up. 

"Oh really?" Jean folded her arms. She took her index finger and gently tapped him on the chest.

"Ow…" Scott whimpered as he fell backward. 

"I believe I have made my point," Jean smirked. 

"Look you can't give me a shower! You just can't!" Scott panicked. 

"Oh for crying out loud Scott it's not as if I haven't seen you naked before!" Jean snapped. 

"When?" Scott yelped.

"When you and Alex were unconscious and freezing after being rescued off the coast of Hawaii," Jean told him. "You two passed out in the jet and Storm and I had to get your wet clothes off." 

"You saw both of us…naked?" Scott gulped.

"Uh actually I wasn't really paying attention to Alex," Jean admitted blushing. 

"Oh," Scott gulped. 

"I uh…also took a peek at you while you were changing into your uniform before we went to rescue the others from Area 51," She said, turning even redder. 

Scott was turning red as well. "Look I just…uh…I mean…This is a little fast for me."

"Well would you rather have one of the guys clean you off?" Jean asked. 

"You have a point," Scott gulped. "But what if one of the adults comes in? Yeah that's right. What about Dr. McCoy?"

"He said he had things to do. In fact, he insisted that I do this."

"Oh boy," Scott gulped. 

"Come on now," She telekinetically lifted him into the bathroom. She let him hang onto a bar installed in the shower and closed the door behind her so they could have some privacy. "Scott I need you to give me your shades."

"What?" Scott yelped. "Are you out of your mind?" 

"It will make cleaning your face and cuts easier," She explained. "Please, I need you to trust me."

"Why am I doing this?" He moaned as he closed his eyes and gave her his glasses. "But what if I blow up…?"

"You won't," She said as she removed his torn pants. 

"But still…I can't just let you…see me." 

"Here," She gave him a towel. "You can cover up your front with this." 

Scott did so before she gently tugged down his underwear with her hands. "This is not exactly how I imagined our first date would be like," He gulped as he gripped onto the handlebar. 

"Just relax Scott," Jean said soothingly. "I need you to trust me. I won't take advantage of you. I'll just take care of you. I promise."

"Okay," Scott gulped realizing he was once again blind and helpless. And this time he was practically naked. 

The next thing he knew he felt the warm water gently rushing down his face and body. He flinched as he felt Jean's gentle hands clean his face and neck with a washcloth. He relaxed slightly under her gentle ministrations. "Sorry to get you wet too," He apologized as she carefully cleaned his cuts.

"Actually I'm using some of my powers to shield most of my body and keep me dry," She explained as she started working on his back. "You got pretty scratched up."

"Yeah I had a run in with a pack of coyotes," Scott grumbled. He winced as she cleaned the cuts on his back. "Ow!" 

"Oh poor baby," She said softly as her nimble hands cleaned his body. 

As embarrassing as the situation was, Scott found himself relaxing. _Well its not like I'm completely naked in front of her, _he thought as she washed his upper body. _And it does feel so…right. I feel safe with her. Like nothing bad could happen. _

At that moment the towel around his waist slipped and fell. "JEAN!" Scott yelped. 

"That wasn't me," She gulped averting her eyes. "Um…can you clean your…uh…lower half yourself?"

"If you hold me up," He gulped as he felt her press the washcloth into his hand. "And…" 

"Don't look," She told him. "I'm not. I'm keeping my eyes closed. Honest." 

It was strange being held in place by Jean's powers, yet comforting at the same time. Scott quickly cleaned himself and then held the washcloth over his private parts. "I'm done now," He gulped. 

"Not quite," Jean said as he felt her putting a small amount of shampoo into his hair. He let out an involuntary whimper of pleasure as she massaged his scalp. She finished washing his hair and then turned off the shower. Quickly she gave him a dry towel to wrap around his waist. "Better?"

"Yeah," He sighed as she dried him off with another towel. "Um…do you have any other pants or anything?"

"I got you some clean boxers," She handed them to him. She turned her eyes away.

"Thanks," Scott somehow found the strength to stand long enough to put them on underneath the towel. "You can look now. Of course I can't…" 

"There now," Jean said gently replacing his glasses. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" 

"No," He blushed. "Just remind me to help you if you are ever in a similar situation again."

"Shut up!" Jean giggled. She helped him to sit on the toilet (Seat and lid down of course) so she could bandage his more serious wounds. "You were really lucky Scott. Mystique could have…"

"I know," Scott said and took her hand. "Do me a favor, let's not talk about Mystique for a while, okay?" 

"Deal. I'm finished. Here," She raised him off the toilet with her telekinesis. "Let me help you to bed."

"You didn't have to put it like that," Scott gulped. 

"Don't be such a baby," Jean told him as she tucked him into bed. "Just rest now. Do you want some more water?"

"Please," He nodded. He drank from the cup she held for him. "Good," He sighed. 

"How do you feel?" She asked, gently stroking his face. 

"Safe," He sighed. "Jean I wanted to tell you how I felt for so long but I…"

"Shhhhh," Jean sat down on the side of the bed. "Don't talk. Just rest. I'm here now Scott. I'll always be here for you from now on. I just wish I realized how I felt sooner instead of wasting so much time." 

"Don't worry," He smiled. "We have all the time in the world now." 

They touched their heads together gently and were just about to kiss when they had a strange feeling they were being watched. They turned their heads toward the door and realized that they were. Every X-Man in the mansion was standing there at the door watching them. 

"So are you two gonna kiss or not?" Evan asked as he folded his arms. 

"Evan!" Scott groaned.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Jean yelped. 

"After the shower," Rogue grinned. "Jean we gotta talk later."

"Yeah we want details," Amara said. 

"So are you two a couple or not?" Bobby asked. 

Both Scott and Jean blushed and held hands. "Yeah," Scott admitted. "We are." 

Bobby looked at everyone. "Okay people time to pay up!" He whipped out a list. "And the person who got the closest date on when those two would get together is…Jamie!"

"Aw man!" Rogue groaned. "You two couldn't have waited another week could you?"

"Yeah you took this long anyway," Sam grumbled as he got out some money.

"YESSSS!" Jamie jumped up. He made a few copies of himself that took money from various X-Men. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" 

"You guys made a bet on when we'd get together?" Jean gasped.

"Jean everybody in town knew how the two of you felt about each other for months," Rogue told her. 

"Everybody except you two," Bobby grinned. "That reminds me, Professor you owe me five bucks!"

"Oh yes," Xavier sighed. "Here you go Bobby," He handed him some money.

"You too?" Scott yelped.

"Well duh it was his idea," Logan grumbled. 

"It was not!" Xavier snapped. "Hank was the one who came up with the idea. I just thought that it was a slightly harmless bet amongst the faculty. I didn't intend to let the student population in on it."

"I needed Bobby's help figuring out the odds okay?" Hank snapped. "Besides they already had their own pool going. I just thought it needed a bit more organization." 

"Is there anybody in this mansion who didn't bet on our private life?" Scott moaned.

"Nope," Bobby said. 

"Nope," Kurt said.

"Nope," Evan said.

"Are you kidding?" Kitty asked. 

"What do you think?" Jamie cackled as he held up his winnings. 

"I can't believe this!" Scott groaned.

"You can't believe this?" Kurt asked. "We thought the two of you would never get together." 

"Anybody want to start a pool on when these two are first gonna do it?" Ray snickered.

"RAY!" Jean and Scott snapped.

"With those two I wouldn't be surprised if it took two years before they even got to first base," Evan said.

"Evan!" Ororo snapped.

"Well it's true!" Evan told her.

"Actually I gotta agree with the porcupine on this one," Logan said. 

"This is even more humiliating than the shower," Scott groaned. 

While the X-men were betting and bickering, none of the others noticed a lone figure breaking away from the group. She found a quiet corner and pulled out a cell phone. She dialed a number and waited for an answer. 

"Okay listen," Tabitha spoke into the cell phone. "I'm only gonna say this once. Scott and Jean are a couple. Yeah I know that means you won the pool Toad. I'll drop off the cash tomorrow." 


End file.
